This Could Get Complicated
by ScarlettSunshine
Summary: From a letter to a reluctant date to a coincidental encounter and then a few planned encounters James Potter pushes his way into Lily Evans summer holidays. A summer fling before the stressful final year they have ahead of them could be what they need...
1. A Letter

A/N: TO all my readers from One of Them who, hopefully, are reading this. I want to thank you all for the tremendous amount of support you gave me on my last story. It meant worlds.

**Bold thoughts are James**

_Italicized are Lily._

* * *

><p>"Good morning Lily."<p>

"'Morning," Lily grumbled back, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Her father chuckled as he flipped her egg-white omelette. She slid into a seat at the table as she slowly woke up.

"Where's Mum?" she asked.

Mr. Evans chuckled. "At work Lily, it's eleven o'clock."

"Why aren't you at work?"

"Because it's Saturday." He gave her an odd look. "Are you feeling alright?"

_Well there's nothing to do around here. It's not my fault I can't tell Tuesday from Friday._

"I'm fine," Lily told him.

Her father slid the omelette onto a plate and placed a slice of toast on the side, throwing a dish towel over his shoulder he brought it to her. "Breakfast," he announced, "is served."

Lily looked at the time and realized he had been right. It was nearing eleven thirty. "Brunch," she corrected. "And it looks delicious, thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied.

"Where's Petunia?" Lily questioned, realizing her bitter sister was absent.

"She went out with Lisa and Rita."

_Gads, they're annoying._

"Oh," Lily said, trying to hide her distaste.

Apparently she didn't do a very good job as her father gave her a stern look. "Lily," he warned.

"Sorry," Lily apologized.

_But what obligation do I have to be nice to them anyway? They ignore me and/or laugh at me. And Merlin when Lisa laughs she's most likely traumatizing any children within a three mile radius._

"They're teenage girls Lily," her father said tiredly. "I know you don't find them…pleasant, but they are your sisters friends so be nice. And I'm sure you and your friends are the same way. The only difference is she's never around them as you're away most of the year for school while she's-"

_While she's here with us._

Lily's father echoed her thoughts. A phrase she had heard too many times to count.

_Merlin, I hate it when they say that. I mean…it's like a freaking guilt trip. Except, they don't even realize it._

Lily sighed. "I know," she said, a phrase she had said too many time to count. A generic phrase that stopped the conversation easily.

He opened his mouth to say something else when the sound of a car pulling up in their driveway made him freeze. His eyes widened.

"You forgot to put the vent on?" Lily guessed. She looked over at the stove, Petunia couldn't stand it when the smell of food filled the house and the only way to prevent it was to turn on the vent over the stove. And this was something her father seemed to constantly forget.

_Well you can't turn it on now. It's a little late Dad._

Her father threw open the kitchen window above the counter, pulling back the curtains as well to let the fresh air and sunshine in. Lily cut into her omelette and took a bite.

_Delicious. At least one of my parents can cook._

As soon as her father had moved away from the window and owl flew in, a beautiful Great Horned owl. The owl dropped a sealed letter in on the table before jumping and flapping its wings twice to land and perch on the counter.

_Not again. I swear to Merlin if it's another-_

Mr. Evans looked at Lily, clearly startled. "Sorry," Lily apologized.

"It's okay," he told her, though his heartbeat still hadn't calmed. "That still needs some getting used to is all."

_Of course._

They heard the front door open and the sound of shoes being kicked off.

"Isn't the owl supposed to leave after delivering the mail?" her father asked slowly.

"Usually, but—"

"What the hell, Lily? How many times have I told you to put your freaking shoes in the closet?"

_Merlin Petunia._

"I nearly broke my ankle coming into the house!" Petunia shrieked as she stormed her way into the kitchen. "Like my morning hasn't been bad _enough_ without you trying to maim me. Rita and Lisa decided to go swimming and forgot to tell me so I had to come back _here _to get my swimsuit and—"

Lily tuned out and a moment later she heard her sister shut up long enough to give the brief opportunity for someone to comment.

"Mum borrowed my shoes to get the mail last night," Lily said tiredly. "And by the way, good morning to you too."

Petunia completely ignored her sister and instead dropped her bag in the doorway and sat down at the table, promptly letting out a loud scream.

"Lily!" she screeched.

"What?"

Mr. Evans sighed at the two girls. "Lily, maybe you should take the owl outside."

_What harm did the owl do? Maybe you should take __her__ outside._

Lily bit her tongue and grabbed a tea towel off the counter, draping it over her arm and then letting the owl hop on. She grabbed the letter and her plate before leaving the kitchen, wordlessly. She slipped on her flip-flops and pushed open the screen door, lucky that Petunia had forgotten to shut—or probably slam—the front door behind her.

She took a seat on the cream porch swing as the large owl left her arm to settle on the tan wood rail that framed the wraparound porch. Sighing, she put her plate on her lap and bit into her toast, not caring if the neighbours saw her in her pink pyjama shorts and tank top.

_Well?_

Lily shooed the owl, "You can leave." The owl cocked its head to the side. "Go," she urged.

_Really? It's not even noon and I have a wretched excuse of a sister shooting her mouth off inside, a letter I'm just 'dying' to read and an owl who clearly doesn't understand its job. Good grief. I have weeks left of this. Just shoot me now._

She sighed. "Look, I have nothing to give you," she held up her hands for proof. "Sorry. Now will you please fly back to wherever your big-headed owner sent you from?"

The owl tilted its head the other way now and Lily huffed. She stared the bird down, and while the bird met her green eyes head on, this tactic proved pointless. The owl stayed put and finally Lily gave up.

_Fine. You can stay out here as long as you like. Don't mind me, I'll just be here eating my breakfast._

She was finished her omelette and about four bites from completely devouring her toast when the owl flew over to the porch swing and tapped the letter with its beak impatiently.

"I don't want to read it," Lily said.

Again the owl tapped on the envelope.

"No," Lily said. "I won't."

The owl picked the envelope up in its talons and dropped it onto Lily's lap again. It let out a low 'hoot' and Lily flinched back a bit. The owl gave Lily's arm a quick peck with its beak. It was sharp and startling, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave a short, red, scratch on her pale skin. She pulled her arm away quickly and glared at the bird.

"Fine," she grumbled and quickly finished the rest of her toast before opening the letter.

_Oh Merlin._

_Dear Lily,_

_I've missed you. It's been two weeks since our last day of being sixth years. Two weeks without seeing your gorgeousness. You haven't replied to my letters. And you know, that hurts Lily, it really does._

_So this time I've pulled my wits together and made it impossible for you to ignore me. By now you've probably gotten quite acquainted with Mona, my owl. And as you read this letter she is most likely watching you from approximately five inches away. Now you're probably checking and realizing that yes, I'm right. Anyway, Mona has been given specific instructions to not let you out of her sight until you have both read and replied to my letter. _

_From the information I managed to gather from your friends before we left Hogwarts for the summer hols, you aren't busy this summer. At all. Hearing this I felt rather pitying towards you and have decided I should be the solution to the boredom you are experiencing. Therefore, I would like to take you out to dinner sometime, or lunch, or whatever works for you._

_Just send me your address and a time and date so I can pick you up._

_James XOXOXXXX_

_P. S. Remember, Mona won't leave until you read and REPLY to this letter and she is quite the intelligent bird._

Lily practically growled as she finished reading the letter. She looked at Mona and shooed her further than the five inches James _had_ been right about.

Picking up her plate and the letter Lily went back inside, leaving Mona on the porch. She went into the kitchen and dropped her dishes in the sink, telling herself she'd wash them later and ignoring Petunia's presence as she went upstairs.

Once Lily was in her room she threw the letter on her desk and sat down on her bed. She lay back and closed her eyes, sighing tiredly.

_Stupid Potter. I cannot believe him and the length he would go just to piss me off. Honestly. He couldn't take a hint from the first three letters I ignored. Or…he did take the hint and instead of retreating decided to come back full force and with an actual plan. I wish he would just—_

Lily's thoughts were cut short as a tapping noise sounded from her window. And of course, Mona was on her window sill, waiting expectantly.

_Merlin._

"I'll reply later," Lily told her. "Go…fly around or something."

After a fifteen minute argument with a bird whose only responses were tilting her left or right or tapping on the window, Lily finally relented and let the owl in.

She lay down some old newspaper on her desk and hoped the bird was as smart as James claimed it was.

* * *

><p>"Prongs!" Sirius called from his room.<p>

**Don't tell me you broke another lamp Padfoot.**

"Yeah?" James replied, sticking his head out the door to see Sirius walking over to him anyway.

"You unpacked yet?" Sirius asked, glancing in James' mirror and fixing his hair.

**Narcissist.**

"Just about," James told him. He turned to Pip who snapped her fingers, his clothes instantly flying from his trunk to his closet. "Done," he said. "Thanks Pip, now can you the last box is in the foyer back home. Mind getting it here?"

Pip nodded and popped away.

"Once that box is unpacked we're finished," Sirius grinned. "Man, Prongs, seventeen we are _free men_. The Ministry can't touch us."

"No kidding. Oh, and I put the Zonko's products we brought in the hall closet. Top shelf."

"Great." Sirius paused. "So when do we get girls over here? Because I was thinking that we could hit the pub we passed—"

**Well…**

"Look," James started, trying to break it to his best mate gently, "I'm not saying we _can't_ do that. But, well, we never know when Mum and Dad are going to drop in to make sure everything's okay, so it may not be a good idea to bring girls over so soon."

Sirius sighed, "You're kidding me, right? Is this because of Lily?"

"No," James said. "Although…she still hasn't replied to my letter yet. Mona hasn't come back."

"What? You think she stole your bird?"

"No, I think she hates me so much I'm not even worth her taking the time to write and tell me how much she hates me."

Sirius considered this. "I think you'd be luckier if she just stole your owl. But anyway, you don't actually believe Mum and Dad are going to drop in randomly…do you?"

It was sort of sweet the way Sirius referred to James' parents as 'Mum and Dad' now, after they had taken him in the summer before. If only he was that sweet to all the girls he womanized.

"Well they trusted us to spend two weeks here alone," James said, looking around at the house he and Sirius would occupy for the next two weeks while his parents were on a 'second honeymoon' in Italy. "I don't know how much more trusting they could do."

Sirius shrugged. "I guess you're right. But listen, I've already counted nearly dozen gorgeous girls. One of which was a redhead, and, even though I saw her first, you can have dibs."

**I don't want another redhead. I want Lily. And where is Mona with her reply?**

James sighed and, not wanting to hurt Sirius' feelings, thanked him for his thoughtfulness.

"Are we allowed to play Quidditch here?" Sirius asked. "Or will the muggles see us?"

"Dad says there's a pitch a little ways back in a clearing."

"Great. I'll get my broom."

* * *

><p>AN: Alright so thanks for giving the first chapter a try and please stick around for the next one! Also, please, please, please review.

Question: My favourite fountain drink is what?

Anyways,

Scarlett


	2. A Time and Date

Lily awoke the next morning, earlier than usual for her on a weekend, as she heard the '_hoot-hoots' _from her desk.

_What the...Mona._

She slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight shining through the window. She had left the window open the night before, hoping that while she slept Mona would get tired as well and want to go home. Fat chance.

She rolled over and pulled the covers over her head, trying to block out the light. Mona flew around the room, landing on Lily's nightstand before hopping onto Lily's bed. She hooted again, right next to Lily's ear and Lily shifted over to her left, away from the bird.

Mona hopped closer to Lily and hooted again.

Lily groaned, "You have _got_ to be kidding me. What are you still doing here?"

Mona flew back to Lily's desk and hopped around on the newspaper Lily had laid out. She picked the discarded letter up in her talons and flew back over to Lily. Swiftly, she dropped the letter on Lily's face and then flew back to the desk.

_I won't. And now I'm already up. Great._

Lily rolled out of and then made her bed before she went into the washroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She was just about to undress to take a shower when her sister began to pound on the door.

"Lily!" she screamed. "I need to get ready! Vernon will be here any minute! Let me in!"

_No please? Fine. I don't give a damn about your walrus of a boyfriend. You can wait fifteen minutes and I'm sure he won't die either._

"I'm taking a shower," Lily called through the door, turning on the water and letting it run until it was warm.

"Lily!" Petunia shouted over the sound of the running water.

"Tuny, I'll only be ten minutes, tops," Lily said.

"I don't care! And don't call me 'Tuny'!" She was banging her fists against the door now and Lily feared the door-hinges would fall right off the frame.

"Alright!" Lily threw the door open and shut the water off. "Go ahead."

"Finally," Petunia huffed exasperatedly. She stomped her way into the washroom and forcibly pushed Lily out.

Lily rolled her eyes and went into her room, changing into jogging clothes and deciding to go out for a run. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and went downstairs, grabbed her trainers and went straight out the door.

_At least it's earlier enough so it's not too hot yet. _

She jogged down the driveway and onto the road at an easy pace. As she rounded the corner she focused on the steady rhythm of her trainers hitting the pavement. She figured she'd go twice around the block and by then Petunia would be leaving the house.

As Lily went around again she glanced down towards Spinner's End.

_Don't even think about him. He's gone for the summer, remember? Severus doesn't deserve your worry for where he is, it's not like he's worrying about you. To him, you're just a mudblood._

She pushed herself to run harder, turning another corner and looking straight ahead. Before she knew it she was back home. Mona was perched on the mailbox, as if awaiting Lily's return.

"_Go_ _away_," Lily stressed slowly.

Mona hoo-ed at her and Lily rolled her eyes, going inside and getting a glass of water. She could hear the music from the kitchen even.

_She's still here?_

From upstairs Petunia's music was blaring. As Lily finished her water and went upstairs she felt like the music was taking over and possessing the house, shaking everything within its range. The song playing was one of those too popular and too..._happy_ songs. She felt as if it was trying to suck her intelligence out of her, the lyrics were meaningless, which wouldn't have been so bad but they were also repetitive. Listening to it from the kitchen to the washroom and then while getting into the shower she had only heard a total of four different words.

She let the warm water run over her. It was blissful and she took advantage of the rare moment of peace she got in the house and stayed under the water for ten minutes before even picking up the soap. She could still hear the annoying music, buried slightly under the sound of the water streaming but still there and audible. She had to admit though, with the sound of the water falling around her and the music being more of a background melody, and not something she was being forced to hear, it was pretty decent.

When she finally got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, she padded back into her room, closed the window and shut her blinds before changing. She put on a pair of denim shorts and a navy blue tank top, applied some mascara and then sat on her bed as Mona flew in through the window.

Lily sighed.

_Damn you! ...deep breath. Don't shoot the messenger. Shoot the boy behind the messenger. _

"Well Mona, I don't know if you'll be leaving anytime soon," Lily said. "Sorry. But you can leave whenever you'd like, that's fine by me."

Mona again got the letter and gave it to Lily.

"Maybe later," Lily told her, tossing the note aside and letting it flutter to the floor. "But no thanks."

"Lily?"

_Shoot. Mum._

"In here," Lily called back. Petunia's music was still playing loudly and Lily had to shout above the music.

'_Vernon will be here any minute,' my arse. Liar._

Her mother came into her room, holding an empty laundry basket under one arm and a cup of coffee in her hand.

"I thought I'd heard you," Mrs. Evans said. "The owl is still here?"

Lily nodded and flopped back to lie down on her abundance of blue and periwinkle throw pillows. "Yes, she refuses to leave."

A moment of silence passed and Lily saw her mother take a seat at the end of her bed.

_What's she doing...? Mum!_

Lily sat up quickly and snatched the letter out of her mum's hands.

"Lily!" her mother exclaimed.

Lily laughed despite how her mother's actions bothered her. "You can't just read it," Lily told her.

Her mother looked at her suspiciously. "Lily, who is James? And why is he asking you out?"

_He's arrogant prat who doesn't understand what 'no' really means._

"He's a bloke from school," Lily explained. "It's just something he does."

"Well he sounds charming," her mother said sincerely. "Why don't you go see him," she suggested.

Lily looked appalled. "No, thank you. I'll pass."

"Lily," Mrs. Evans admonished. "Don't be rude. It's your summer holiday, have fun. Go see your friends."

"He's not my friend."

"Well maybe you should make friends. You've been walking around the past two weeks saying there's nothing to do."

_That's because there isn't. _

"I'm busy now," Lily pointed out. "I got the job at the 'Polly's Parlour' on Thursday. My second day is tomorrow."

Her mother looked at her. "I hardly think a job at an ice cream parlour will take up all your time."

Lily shrugged and looked at Mona. "I know, but there are other things to do. I've got a list of summer reading I want to work through."

_Just leave me alone. I assure you I am capable of being social. I'm just __choosing __not to be. Not everyone is like you Mother._

"Lily, books are not the equivalent of a person's company," her mother reminded. "Mrs. Jenkins is throwing a neighbourhood barbeque on Tuesday. Her son, Scott, will be there and all the other kids. You will too."

_I will? Merlin Mum. Scott Jenkins? I used to go to school with him. Ran into him last summer too. He's attractive, but boy does he know it. Plus he hit on me and every other girl at the last barbeque. Even if he hadn't though, my mother should not be my mathc-maker._

"Okay," Lily agreed.

Her mum patted Lily's knee as she stood up to leave. "Good," she said. "Now, I'm going to get ready and then I'll finish the laundry. If there's anything you need washed throw it in the basket."

Lily nodded and finally her mother left the room.

Mona hoo-ed and Lily nearly screamed.

_Just get it over and done with. _

Lily went over to her desk with the letter in hand, getting out a quill and inkwell.

It was odd really, she could use a simpler pen or pencil but somehow when it came to anything remotely related to the wizarding world she had to have everything just the way it would be at Hogwarts. Rolls of parchment, quills, inkwells and all.

_Potter,_

She began to write.

_I'm not really sorry that I can't say I've missed you. And I don't know what 'wits' you had to pull together considering the fact that you hadn't enough to take the hint from the first three letters I didn't reply to. Some people say things happen for a reason. You should pay more attention to what's happening._

_Now three things:_

_Don't ever worm information about me out of my friends again._

_No way in hell will I ever go out with you._

_And_

_Don't write to me again. I'm only replying to this because I feel sorry for Mona. _

_I hope _

Lily stopped writing as her sister's music got even louder.

She put down her quill and the letter and went down the hall to her sister's room. She knocked on the door. "Petunia," she called. "Would you please turn that down?"

No answer. No change.

Lily hit the door harder, "Petunia! Petunia, turn it down!"

She went to hit the door again but froze as her sister opened the door; Lily's fist stopped about three inches from her face. "What is _wrong_ with you?" Petunia scowled as she swatted Lily's fist from in front of her and eased the door back between them. Lily couldn't see past her sister to even catch a glimpse of her room. "What do you want?" Petunia snapped.

"Will you please turn the music down?" Lily asked. "I'm trying to write something and you're making it ridiculously difficult."

"No," Petunia said simply, going to shut the door in her sister's face. Lily put her hand on the white door and stopped it from closing.

"I thought Vernon was picking you up," Lily thought for a second, "any minute from half an hour ago."

Petunia shrugged, "He had to stop by work."

_He had to stop by work? The drill company called their assistant sales-person in on a Sunday? Whatever._

"Can you just turn down your music please?" Lily asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

Petunia's face twisted into a nasty look. "No. Now. Get. Out." She forced her sister back and the door shut, leaving Lily in the hall fuming mad.

_Fine. One day I swear I'm going to turn that girl into a toad. _

Lily went into her room and grabbed her quill and both of the letters.

Once she was downstairs, she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of milk, getting comfortable at the counter and tuning out the music still playing upstairs.

She dipped her quill in her inkwell and took a sip from her glass, licking her lips as she reread her last sentence.

_I'm only replying to this because of Mona. I hope...Merlin what was I going to say? I hope...I hope..._

Lily heard her mother coming out of the laundry room, her house slippers making a quiet '_clipt, clipt_' sound as she walked on the tile. She was carrying the laundry basket, empty, but from the smell of laundry detergent on her hands and the barely audible machine running as background noise, Lily figured at one point it was filled.

Her mother had changed out of her pyjamas and into a purple summer dress with white flowers. While Lily continued to drink her milk as her mum put the laundry basket on the stairs before taking a seat next to Lily at the counter.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

Lily looked at her. "Oh, nothing. Just replying to the letter so the owl can go home."

Her mother nodded and glanced at the letter. "Lily!" she exclaimed.

"What?"

"Lily Evans, I thought we raised you better than to be so rude," her mother said sternly, pointedly looking at the letter.

_Oh._

"That boy was being nice and you go and-"

"Mum," Lily interrupted. "You don't know him."

_Oh here it comes._

"Lily Evans you will not send that let you will write a new one. And in it you shall be polite and just _accept_ the boy's invitation."

"Mum," Lily said in disbelief.

_She's being ridiculous!_

"Lily, go write the letter," her mother ordered. "Or do I need to read over your shoulder and send it myself?"

_She's threatening me to go on a date with a boy she's never met! What, does she think this is the only chance I'll ever get?_

"I'm almost out of ink and I can't use magic to clear the page," Lily tried.

"Then use a pen," her mother said in one of those awful parent ways.

Lily crumpled up the letter she had written and tossed it in the rubbish bin. She went into the living room and got a pen. By the time she was sitting again with a piece paper in front of her, her mother was going back upstairs.

_I cannot believe I'm going to..._

_Potter,_

_Okay. Two o'clock, today, Roller's on Arbour St._

_Lily_

She glared at the letter, angry she had to write it, furious she'd have to send it.

_Two o'clock. That's an hour from now; he won't be able to make it. Too short notice._

Lily went upstairs with the letters in hand. Mona was on her desk waiting.

She looked at the letter one last time before rolling it and finding some spare string to tie it to Mona. The blue ink of the pen and the bright white of the paper was almost startling to her. Something everybody else was so accustomed to that they didn't question it and yet, being a muggle herself, she still looked twice. It was like a sudden reminder that she really didn't belong there.

After attaching the letter to Mona, Mona flew out Lily's window and headed away, back to her owner.

Lily leaned against the window frame with a sigh.

"Lily? Did you write that letter?"

_She's back. Oh joy._

"Yes," Lily answered. "I just sent it. I'll meet him at Roller's for two o'clock."

_Probably. Maybe. Hopefully not._

"Lovely," her mother smiled at her. "Is that what you're wearing?"

_Really?_

"I wasn't planning on changing..."

"Well you have that pink sundress you haven't worn," her mother hinted.

Lily nodded.

A moment of silence passed before Mrs. Evans left and Lily rolled her eyes.

She got out a book and sat down to read, forgetting about everything else and focusing on the character's lives. As minutes passed the house got quieter. First the music turned off. Then the front door opened and Petunia was gone with Vernon. Then her mother left for the Robinson's house. Then the washing machine stopped. It was half an hour later when Lily realized she had better put the book away and get ready to leave.

Seeing as there was no way she could drive to Roller's even though she had gotten her license the summer before. Her mother had borrowed Petunia's car to go to the Robinson's since Petunia had gotten picked up by Vernon and their father had taken his car to work.

The walk to Roller's wasn't so bad, only fifteen minutes if she was by herself and walking quickly. Lily still had fifteen minutes before she absolutely had to go out the door. Lily brushed her hair and grabbed her wristlet before leaving. At least she could take her time walking this way.

_Don't you dare show up, Potter._

* * *

><p>"Prongs!" Sirius yelled.<p>

James stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

**We can't possibly be out of food yet. Pip **_**just**_** made—**

"Guess who showed up?" Sirius asked.

**Mona!**

James all but ran over to the owl, perched upon the square kitchen table. "Mona!" James said. "You were supposed to wait until she replied."

James went into the cupboard and got out an owl treat, tossing it to the bird.

"Oh, sorry, here mate," Sirius slid a piece of paper over to James and he snatched it up.

"You read my letter?" James asked incredulously. "Padfoot!"

"Oh shut it," Sirius snapped sourly. "Mona already nipped me for it." He held out his hand that had a red marks on two fingers, one of which had beads of blood slowly surfacing.

**Serves you right.**

"Well read it," Sirius told him.

James picked up the letter and read it.

**...Oh my Merlin. **

"Yeah," Sirius agreed with James' expression. "Prongs, it's almost one o'clock. You better find out where this 'Roller' place is."

**Shit. He's right.**

James, still slightly dazed, read over the note again. He went into one of the kitchen drawers and rifled through it until he found what he was looking for.

He opened the map of Great Britain his father had lent them for during their stay at the house. It showed all of Great Britain, muggle and wizarding.

"Pip!" James called.

The little house elf appeared in a second, popping right into the kitchen. She wore a clean, white toga that crinkled as she went to bow.

"Can you activate the map for me?" James requested.

The elf nodded, "Certainly, Mister Pott—Mister James."

It was an odd way to be addresses, formal yet informal, but it was what James preferred rather than 'Master' or even 'Mister Potter'.

James held the map out to Pip who snapped her fingers over it and it came to life. "Thanks," James said.

**She's _got_ to teach us how to do that.**

"Did the girl reply to Mister James' letter?" Pip enquired.

James grinned and nodded, handing the letter over to Pip to read for herself.

"Wonderful," Pip said, truly happy for him. "Mister James is looking for Arbour Street, then?"

James nodded again and then, to the map, said, "Find Arbour Street."

The map began to glow, just one thin line on it. "Closer," James said.

The map blurred and then it was a map of England, the on line still glowing.

"Closer," James repeated.

Again, the map blurred and then slowly it spread out to show only a large area of England. James squinted at it behind his spectacles. He looked at where the glowing line was.

"Cokeworth," he said, reading the name of the little town the still-glowing street seemed to come out of. "We're just outside of that. Arbour Street's only two blocks from here." He looked amazed. "Show me Arbour Street," he told the map and it blurred again to get a close-up of the street. It looked like the main-street of the town he and Sirius were living in, right next to Cokeworth.

**I could be there in ten minutes.**

"I'm going to head out," James announced, memorizing the directions.

"Alright," Sirius stood up from the table, "let's go."

**What?**

"Well...you can't come with me," James said slowly.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's my date with Lily," James told him obviously.

"I'm not going on your date," Sirius assured. "I'll find my own date."

"You'll find a date?" James repeated incredulously.

Sirius shrugged, "Yeah. Actually, I already have one."

"Really."

**He's just going pick up some girl once we get there, isn't he?**

"Yup, she's meeting me there."

**Definitely.**

"And who is she?"

"We'll find out once we get there," Sirius smirked. "Now come on, let's go."

James and Sirius both jogged into their rooms, glancing in the mirror.

**White t-shirt, dark jeans, hair messy enough it looks like it was meant to be? All good.**

James left his room and put on his shoes, finishing just as Sirius emerged from his own room.

"This must be a big day for you, eh Prongs?" Sirius said.

James ran a hand through his hair and opened the front door. "You have no idea."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm thinking the chapter's will get longer by the next one. Right now I'm tired and sick though so I was fighting with myself to even get this much done.

Anyhow, quick description here that will be clarified in the next chapter. Lily lives in Cokeworth (something James doesn't know) and James lives in the next town over (something Lily doesn't know). Since they both live at the very border of the two towns they are pretty close (something neither of them knows). Arbour street is a street that bridges from the edge of Cokeworth- near Lily- into the town Sirius and James are in.

And Severus Snape lives on Spinner's End in the more unpleasant part of Cokeworth.

But that will all be added in next chapter.

Answer: I LOVE cream soda. Question: what does my t-shirt say?

Thank you for the reviews and please review again! REVIEWS ARE LOVE!

Anyways,

Scarlett


	3. A Moment of Silence

James and Sirius got to Arbour Street about forty-five minutes earlier than they needed to be there. But after walking up and down the road several times, still not finding Roller's, and not bothering to just ask a local where the damn place was, it was about five to two and they were still standing outside.

The street was actually pretty nice. It had tons of stuff spread out on it. An auto-shop, a couple of restaurants, a park around the corner, a bicycle shop, a boutique, a cafe, a candy store, and at the other end there was a cinema.

**Damn it! Where is this place? I was supposed to get there before her!**

A woman with white hair and an apron on stuck her head out the door of a store. "Are you boys lost?" she asked. Sirius and James both shook their heads. "I've seen you walk by here four times," the woman said, wiping her hands on her apron. James looked up and realized this was the candy store, a confectionery really. "Is there someplace you're looking for?"

"Roller's," James blurted.

The woman smiled at him kindly and pointed down the street, "Down that way. Walk past the cinema and you'll see it at the corner."

**Finally.**

"Thanks," James said sincerely before a quick wave goodbye as he went off down the street and left Sirius to catch up to him.

James followed the woman's directions and walked past the cinema and across a street before he saw it on the corner. Sirius ran up behind him.

"Hey, you found the place!" Sirius clapped him on the back. "Great. I'm starving."

James stopped outside of the doors, big glass doors to match with the big, glass windows, both slightly smudged with greasy fingerprints. The red and brown brick was shadowed by the red awning that stretched across the entire front of the building. Above it were the red letters outlined with white, reading 'Roller's Diner.'

**A date with Lily Evans. This isn't really happening. After six years she finally...**

"Are we going in or not?" Sirius asked. "Because, really, mate, I'm starving."

James hit Sirius upside the head. "You ate an hour ago!"

"And that's an hour too long ago," Sirius said, pushing open the doors to the diner and walking in, James' trailing behind.

He looked around. Red and white chequered flooring, and red and black vinyl booths with dark wooden tables. Bar stools and a counter were at the back wall as well, extending from one wall to the other with lift-up sections for the people working behind the counter to exit and enter.

James walked around a 'wet floor' sign, looking down to realize the small tiles were shiny with water. He slid into a booth and Sirius followed and sat across from him.

James gave him a pointed look, "I thought you weren't going to be here."

"I won't when Evans gets here," Sirius said. "There's nobody here right now."

This was a lie. There was a middle-aged couple sitting at the counter sharing a basket of chips, a family of four in a booth near the back, and two rather rambunctious boys running around and hopping from stool to stool at the counter. But James didn't point this out knowing that what Sirius really meant was that there were no attractive girls.

"As long as you're gone when she gets here."

"Don't worry about it. Now, I'm hungry."

Sirius picked up one of the menus tucked against the wall on the table. As he opened it the plastic covered pages made a cracking noise, sticking together from something previously spilt on it.

Sirius made a face and wiped his hand on his pants, his eyes scanning the menu.

"What the hell is a burger?" Sirius asked.

James picked up another menu and opened. He pointed to a picture. "That?" he guessed.

**Some odd sort of sandwich?**

A waitress came to their table, notepad and pen in hand. She was probably in her mid-twenties, wearing gold hoop earrings, a Roller's t-shirt and a black mini skirt. Her nametag read 'Patricia.'

Sirius looked her up and down appraisingly.

**You're kidding Pads. **

"Welcome to Roller's, what can I get you?" Her voice was cheerful, but almost amused as well, and even if Sirius didn't know, James could tell she caught Sirius looking at her.

Sirius looked at the menu, then at the waitress. "What's good?" he asked.

Patricia glanced at the menu Sirius held. "The hamburgers are good. You don't look like a bloke to go for a salad," she laughed. "Cheeseburgers are to die for though."

**He has no clue what she's talking about.**

"I'll get one of those then," Sirius said.

Patricia nodded. "Alright, anything to drink?"

They shook their heads. She looked at James as if just noticing he was there. "Anything for you?"

"No thanks, I'm good for now," he declined politely.

"Okay," the waitress shrugged. She scribbled down on her notepad and then tucked her pen behind her ear, walking back to the counter.

Sirius watched her walk away. "Man. She's hot."

"She's also probably ten years older than you."

"She wouldn't have to know."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

**There has to be more to this. She rejects me for six years and then suddenly she says 'okay'? Maybe she's having a terrible summer. I could help with that. Or maybe this is all a joke and she...you're over thinking this Prongs. Calm down.**

"Mate," Sirius sang, putting the menus back, "she's here."

James looked over his shoulder and saw Lily walking into the diner.

**Merlin.**

"Hey, Evans!" Sirius called.

James turned in the booth to look at Lily, his face splitting into a wide grin. "Lily, you-"

**look great.**

"Damn it, Potter," Lily said.

_He wasn't supposed to be here._

"Bye," Sirius saluted James and got out of the booth, taking a seat at the counter.

Lily took Sirius' place, sitting against the worn vinyl upholstery and sighing.

"What's wrong?" James asked cautiously.

_Well...I guess it would be a little harsh...he looks hopeful. But then again, this is sort of his fault. If he hadn't sent that letter and the persistent owl..._

"I'm not here willingly," Lily told him.

**What?**

_I need something sweet. Merlin, I'm thirsty._

"What?" James looked at her questioningly.

Lily looked behind her, getting Patricia's attention so she opened the counter and came back to the table.

"Hi," Lily said. "Can I get a chocolate milkshake, without the whipped cream, please?"

Patricia nodded wrote this down.

"And some chips please," Lily added.

She wrote this down too before looking up at James. "Changed your mind yet?"

"Pumpkin juice," James muttered distractedly.

_You idiot, this is a muggle restaurant._

"Pardon?"

"Um," Lily glanced at the menu, "he'll have a root beer float," she told her, reading off the first thing she saw.

"Back in a moment," the waitress smiled and then went back to the counter.

"What the hell is a root beer float?" James asked.

"You'll see when it gets here," Lily answered.

**Okay then.**

"So what do you mean you 'didn't come here willingly'?"

"My mum read the letter you sent me," Lily started with an annoyed look. "And your owl, Mona, wouldn't leave. Anyhow, my mum told me I, basically, had to go out with you. Whether I liked it or not. So here I am."

**Her mum forced her to go out with me. Not sure if I should thank her mother or think she's nuts.**

James smirked, "Oh there's more than that."

Lily glared, "Not really Potter. You weren't supposed to show up. I was hoping you wouldn't be able to make it."

"So then why did you show up?" he countered.

"I told you-"

James quickly cut her off. "You're mother told you to agree to go out with me. Why are you actually here though?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well how would your mum know if you actually went out with me? She's not exactly here is she?" James looked around and shrugged. "If you really didn't want to, you really didn't have to."

_Well…I wasn't going to lie…_

"She's my mother, lying didn't seem like an option."

If James was still disappointed about Lily not actually _wanting_ to go out with him, he didn't show it. Now he was giving her a knowing look as he said, "Come on, Lily. You're not _that_ much of a goody-two shoes. You wanted to be here, even though you knew there was a chance _I'd_ be here."

"Merlin, Potter, who knew a person could be _that_ conceited," she said. "Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not conceited, I'm confident and observant," James told her. "But, honestly, why are you here?"

"It's not like I had anything better to do," Lily muttered.

**Nothing better to do.**

"You're here because you were bored," James concluded. "I think somewhere in your subconscious you were hoping I would be here."

"I think somewhere in your dimwitted brain you knew I wouldn't _want_ to be here," Lily retorted.

"Maybe," James shrugged. "Why do you think I let Sirius tag along?"

Lily looked over at the counter where Sirius was chatting up Patricia as she turned the blender off. She rolled her eyes, "He knows she's twenty-six, right?"

James chuckled, "The more important question is does _she_ know he's _seventeen_."

_Seventeen to twenty-six. Black, you're mental._

"Black's seventeen and he thinks he's got a shot with a twenty-six year old." Lily shook her head. "You boys are so cocky."

"His birthday's in November," James commented. "So technically speaking he's a year older."

_So it would almost be legal. It's perfectly okay then. Note the sarcasm._

Patricia came back over to their table with the milkshake, float, and chips on her tray, putting them down on the table before them. "Here...you…go," she said slowly as she expertly balanced the glasses, tray, and basket.

"Thank you," Lily smiled politely and the waitress went back to the counter.

**She's here because she's bored? Even if that's the case there must be a million other places she could have gone instead of here. I don't buy that shit about not lying to her mum. Who doesn't lie to their parents at some point or another anyway? ...She wanted to see me. She just doesn't know it.**

James looked at Lily. "Back to the original question—"

_Oh Merlin. Shut. Up._

Lily held up a hand to stop James. "Potter, shut it, okay? I don't _want_ to be here."

**Prongs, maybe you should just drop it.**

Lily pushed the root beer float towards James and took a sip of her milkshake. She sighed.

_Heavenly._

"What is this?" James asked, staring at the glass in front of him, the cold condensation dripping down the side of the glass.

"It's a root beer float." At his blank look she elaborated. "Vanilla ice cream in soda." She grabbed a chip and bit it. As odd as it was she had always loved eating chips with milkshakes. She glanced at James, still sitting there just staring at the drink before him.

"Look," she started, "I don't care whether you drink it or not, really. But they are quite good."

James shrugged and took a pull from the straw, swallowing and licking his lips. He nodded, "It is quite good," he agreed.

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to her milkshake. "Help yourself," she muttered, pushing the basket of chips to the middle of the table as well.

**Alright.**

"So how has your summer b—"

Lily quickly interrupted him. "Can we be silent? Please?"

He gave her an odd look.

"I mean, can we not talk," she explained. "Just sit here in peace and quiet because _that's _how my summer has been. Bad enough that I just want to sit and not talk. I don't want insult you. I don't want to make small talk. I don't want to storm out of here angrily. I just want to drink this milkshake in peace."

**I will ****never**** understand girls.**

James held up his hands in 'backing off' gesture. "Sure," he told her.

_Good._

And that's how it went. Lily sipping her milkshake until all that was left was a bit of foam at the bottom of the glass, James enjoying his root beer float and watching Lily enjoy her milkshake. The way she sort of smiled after licking her lips post-sip and then pushed her hair out of her face with a sigh as she reached for a chip. And eventually the basket of chips was empty, as were both their glasses.

The diner had emptied out as well. It was slowly nearing three o'clock, that calm time between a lunch and dinner rush.

James waved Patricia over and asked for his and Lily's bill and, noticing Sirius' empty plate at the counter, Sirius' as well. Patricia smiled and nodded, saying she'd be back with it in a minute.

_I'll pay for it._

Lily shook her head, "No, I'll get it."

"I got it," James said.

"It's muggle money," she told him.

"I know," he stated. "And believe it or not, coming to a muggle place, I brought some with me."

"I'll pay for myself then," she insisted.

"Lily, really, I asked you to come here, I'll pay."

_Evans, not Lily._

"Actually, I said for you to come here," Lily corrected.

"I asked you out, though."

"But this wasn't a date."

"Yes it is."

"No," Lily said, "it isn't."

"I asked you if you'd go out with me and you said to come here. It's a date."

**Why is she so bloody stubborn!**

_Why is he so damn persistent!_

"No," she said firmly. "This _wasn't _a date and I'll pay for myself."

"Merlin," James sighed in exasperation, "what harm is letting pay going to cause you?"

_Harm to my dignity. This isn't a date! _

"It's sexist. It's harming the reputation of women all over the world."

James gave her an incredulous look. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it. It's chivalrous and it's ruining the reputation of men all over the world and giving you women another excuse to tell us chivalry's dead and we're all pigs if you continue to fight with me on this."

Lily stared at him angrily as Patricia came back with the bill and immediately handed it to James.

She reached for the bill and James swatted her hand away, looking at Patricia he smiled charmingly. "What's your opinion, if you don't mind my asking, when bloke offers to pay to bill?"

The waitress gave a small shrug. "That depends. First date?"

James nodded while Lily scowled.

_It is not._

Patricia turned to Lily. "Darling, let the boy pay. He's a keeper."

_Oh you don't know him._

"Thank you," James smirked. He pulled a few bills from his pocket, enough to pay for everything and tip the waitress well. Putting them in with the cheque he handed it back to Patricia.

"You live far from here?" James asked once the waitress had left the table.

"Not really," Lily replied tightly, "I walked."

**Oh.**

She slid out of the booth and James followed suit. "Padfoot!" he called.

Sirius hopped off his bar stool and winked at Patricia before strutting over to them. "Yeah?"

"You go on without me, I'll meet you at home," James instructed.

"Alright," Sirius shrugged. "See you Evans."

_I hope not._

He went out the doors and Lily looked at James. "Um, bye Potter."

James followed her as she headed to the doors as well. "I'll walk you home."

"No you won't," Lily said.

"Oh come on."

"No," she told him adamantly.

"What harm—"

"You'll stalk me!" she cried angrily. She pushed open the glass door and stepped into the sunshine. She squinted a bit at the brightness before her eyes adjusted and she stepped onto the sidewalk. "Don't you dare follow me Potter."

**But…**

James followed her down the sidewalk anyway and she spun around. "Potter!" she barked. "Go. Home."

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or I'll hex you in—"

"In front of all these muggles?" James interrupted, looking around. "Tsk, tsk, Lily. Your first summer to use magic whenever you like and you're going to let the ministry get you that easy?"

_Damn it._

**Any other ideas? No? Then I guess I'll walk you home.**

"Well…how do you even know I'm going home?" Lily challenged.

James shrugged, "Call it a hunch."

"I'm going to a friends' house."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am."

"Then I'll follow you and find out for myself."

"Why are you such a pest?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the late update. And sorry to say my summer project is now up and running so for about two weeks I won't be able to update again. *winces* but truly I am sorry.

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I promise that the next chapter will be well-edited and longer. Hopefully worth your wait.

Answer: Don't waste my time.

Ironic, yes?

Well thanks for reading and please, please, please review!

Anyways,

Scarlett


	4. A Possible Stalker

A/N: To any of you who were confused that last snippet wasn't part of this story. It was just something for you to read. Now 32 of you said complete this. 13 of you said write a sequel. And 3 irrationally :P asked me to do both. So to all 32 of you. Here you are.

* * *

><p>Lily walked down the street, weaving through the throngs of people going in the opposite direction, and James followed closely behind her.<p>

**So she lives this way…**

_Get the hell away from me, Potter!_

Lily spun around and James nearly ran into her as she stopped so suddenly. She put her hands up to stop him, her palms hitting his chest. James looked down at the contact and Lily quickly dropped her arms to her sides as if he had burned her.

"Go away," she glared.

James shook his head, "No can do."

_He's really going to follow me home. Merlin._

She poked his shoulder, hard, and her hands fisted in anger. "Go home Potter, and leave me alone."

**No. I don't want to go. I want to see where you live.**

James continued to trail behind Lily as she turned and continued to walk.

_There's no point then. Whatever. _

Lily gave up on arguing with him and walked straight home. The fifteen minute walk was silent between the two of them. The only sounds heard were of the people around them and then the cars driving by on the quieter streets of Lily's subdivision.

**Nice neighbourhood. **

_Maybe I could I go to the Dennisons house down the street instead…_

**Am I allowed to talk now or is that whole 'silence' thing still in play?**

_Why me? Why not some other girl who would be honoured if James Potter stalked her home?_

As Lily—or rather Lily and James— turned onto her street Lily panicked.

Her house was only the fifth from the top of the street, and she could already see Petunia's car in the driveway. Her mother had already returned from the Robinson's.

_Okay, don't worry Lily. Really. Say goodbye on the driveway and then send him on his way. Mum doesn't have to see him and she most definitely does not have to meet him. _

They passed her neighbours house and Lily stopped abruptly in front of her own house, not even stepping onto the driveway.

_Be casual._

**This is her house then? Number 9. Number 9. Nine. Nine. Nine.**

He started to walk up the driveway but Lily stepped in front of him and stopped him. "Goodbye, Potter," she said quickly.

He looked at her oddly. "I'll walk you to door."

"No. You won't. You'll turn around and leave this instant," she ordered.

James paused. "This is your house, isn't it?"

"Of course it's my house, Potter," Lily snapped.

"So then why can't I walk you to the door?" he asked.

"Because I'd rather prefer you didn't."

"Well we've already come this far," James said. "If you're telling the truth and this is your house, then what more harm is there in letting me see your front door."

_Oh shut __up__ Potter and __go home._

**What is her problem? Is this how she would treat any other guy asking to be polite?**

"Go home, Potter," Lily begged in exasperation.

James looked at the car in the driveway and then up at the house. "What are you hiding, Miss Lily?" he questioned curiously. A smirk crept into his features, "What's in there I shouldn't be seeing?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Nothing, Potter. Now _go_."

James moved forward again and Lily pushed him back. James stood still, not moving back but not pressing forward either.

_Damn Quidditch muscles. _

Lily couldn't really force him back; all she could do was stand in his way. So that's what she did.

**What is it with her and the bloody stubbornness?**

James tilted his head at her a moment and then crossed his arms. "I'll leave, no more questions asked… if you promise you'll go on another date with me. Deal?"

_What? No._

Lily mirrored his stance, crossing her arms as well. "First of all, it's wouldn't be 'another' date because we haven't _been_ on a first date," she pointed out.

**That was a date!**

_That wasn't a date._

"And second of all," Lily continued, "no. No date. No deal. But I'll tell you what _will_ happen. You will go home. Now. And leave me alone," she explained slowly.

James shook his head and uncrossed his arms, scooping Lily up bridal style and walking up the driveway.

"Potter, put me down!" she screamed. "Put me down!" She pounded her fists on his chest but he merely shrugged and returned her to her feet on her porch.

Lily glared at him.

_Now what? I'll just…slip inside and hope he leaves quietly…_

Lily reached for her keys but stopped short.

"Crap." She pushed her hair out of her face exasperatedly as she realized she didn't have her keys. They were sitting on desk. "Merlin, why?" she groaned.

James looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Lily took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "I left my keys inside."

"Are you sure this is your house?" he teased.

Lily turned on him with a fierce look. "Not now, Potter," she bit out.

"Sorry," he apologized. He ducked to lean over the porch railing and get a good look at the car in the driveway. It was a red, 1975, Buick lesabre—not that a pureblood wizard like him would know. "Well, is anyone home?"

"Um…I don't know," Lily lied.

**Well…**

"Let's find out," James suggested. He knocked on the door a few times before seeing the little white button on the side. He pressed it.

**It's not doing anything.**

James went to press the little button again but Lily quickly slapped his hand down.

_Crap, crap, crap. Please don't answer the door, please don't answer the door…_

"Nobody's home," Lily announced, grabbing James wrist and tugging him off the porch.

James just trailed behind her, slightly confused but letting her lead him away anyway.

"Well if you're locked out you could always use your wand and—"

"No," Lily interrupted.

"You left your wand in there too?" James asked. "You know, you should really—"

"I don't need your advice Potter," Lily said. She looked at the door worriedly, at any moment her mother could still swing open that door and see them standing on the driveway. She needed James to leave.

"I'm just saying—"

"And I'm just saying," Lily cut in, "that you need to shut up and leave. Now. Please."

_Oh come on, Potter. I said please._

"Well if you want I can unlock the door for you," he offered. He pulled out his wand Lily gave him a sharp look.

"Put that away!" she told him. "You're in a muggle neighbourhood."

**I'm aware of that.**

"Do you want to come over to my place until someone's home?"

"No I don't want to go to your place!" Lily snapped. "I want _you_ to go to your place. And I'll stay here. Now would you _please_ go _home_, Potter."

"Lily?"

_Shite._

"_Go_," Lily ordered through clenched teeth as she turned to see her mother on the porch.

"I thought I heard the bell," her mum said. "You forgot your keys?"

She couldn't see James past the side of the porch, so Lily tried to push him farther that way and down the driveway. However, James wouldn't budge and instead started to lean towards the porch to see just who it was Lily was talking to.

_No, no, no, no._

Mrs. Evans caught sight of the boy's mess of dark hair and she walked down the porch steps to get a better look. "You must be James," she smiled.

James grinned and stepped around Lily to shake her mother's hand. "Nice to meet you," James said politely.

Lily covered her face and shook her head as her mother made small talk with James.

"Well you're certainly handsome," Mrs. Evans commented. "I've heard quite a lot about you from Lily."

_Liar._

**Oh Merlin. Wait…her mum doesn't **_**seem**_** angry. Lily says **_**good**_** things about me?**

_I don't talk about him. At least, not a lot anyhow._

"Lily hasn't been doing a lot this summer," her mother continued. "It was nice that she could get to see a friend today. It was sweet how you wrote to her."

**Her mum read the letters?**

_Merlin, Mum. You have got to be kidding me._

Lily walked past the two of them and went into the house, ignoring her mum's pointed look.

_Yes, I'm being rude. Yes, I know. And yes, you did raise me better than this. Oh well._

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Going to head upstairs with it, she passed the front door just in time to hear her mother say, "Well, James, would you like to come in? Stay for dinner?"

**Really?**

_Mum!_

"He can't," Lily said flatly, walking behind her mum and giving James a 'don't even think about it look'.

**I can't? Well then…**

"I don't know," James held back a smirk, "since I don't know when I'll be seeing Lily again…"

_Damn it, Potter._

"You'll see me next week," Lily gritted out with a fake smile.

**Let's see how far I can push this…**

"Aw, but that's too far away Lilyflower," he frowned.

Lily watched in disgust as her mother smiled at the pet name she loathed.

_Ten years would still be too soon, Potter._

"What are you doing tomorrow?" James asked.

Lily's glare was piercing as she stared at him. "I have work tomorrow," she said tightly.

"Where do you work?"

**It has to be close by—**

"None of your business," Lily told him harshly.

"Lily—" her mum began to admonish.

"It's alright, Mrs. Evans," James interrupted. "I've already bothered her enough today."

_Wow Potter, you want to win by pity points?_

Mrs. Evans gave the boy a sad look and then turned to Lily. "Lily, you are not going to be at work _all_ day."

"Most of the day," Lily said.

"Lily."

"No," Lily said. "Not tomorrow, not—"

_Ever!_

"Lily!" her mum scolded, looking straight at Lily like James couldn't hear them.

**She can't get in trouble. She'll hate me for getting her in trouble.**

Lily stared angrily down at her feet. She bit her tongue to keep from yelling at her company and clenched her hands into tight fists, her nails digging sharply into the palm of her flesh. The phone rang inside and Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Go get the phone Mum. Go get the phone…go get the_

Mrs. Evans sighed tiredly and gave James a pleasant smile, "It was nice meeting you James."

James nodded, "You too, Mrs. Evans."

Lily watched her mum disappear into the house, her purple skirt swaying behind her. The minute her mother was out of sight Lily attacked James.

"What the hell, Potter?" she demanded.

**Oh shite. Please come back Mrs. Evans. Please.**

"What do you think you're doing?"

James kept his cool demeanour intact as he tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged. He smirked, "I'm trying to get another date with you. What are you doing?"

_It wasn't a date!_

Lily stomped her foot, "Stop it! Don't talk to my mum! Don't follow me anywhere! Just go home!"

James looked at her house curiously. "Your mum invited me for dinner," he told Lily, as if she hadn't been there when her mum extended the invitation.

"I know," Lily said. "And you are going to politely decline and go home. And you will not send me another bloody letter. And you will not return here to my house. Are we clear?"

James gave her an inquisitive look. "_Sure_," he agreed slowly. He walked up to her, stopping on the highest porch step so that they were almost eye-to-eye, with James' eye level being Lily's forehead. "Goodbye, Lily," he hugged her and she went stiff in his arms. "See you," he said as she pushed him away.

"No you won't," Lily contradicted.

James shrugged. "Yeah," he agreed, "probably not."

**Probably.**

Lily gave him an expectant look, waiting for him to turn and walk away or something but he just gave her an odd look.

"Where are you working?" he asked.

_Merlin, Potter!_

"None of your bleeding business," Lily repeated. "You already know where I live. I won't let you stalk me at my workplace as well."

"I'm not going to stalk you," James told her. "I'd only…casually stop by every once in a while when you're working."

"Stalker," Lily muttered for him to hear.

"So, James," Lily's mum reappeared in the doorway, "are you going to come inside?"

James glanced at Lily and then back at her mum. "No, I have to get home. But thanks anyway, Mrs. Evans."

"Call me Eileen," Mrs. Evans said. "And you're more than welcome to come some other time then."

James nodded with a charming smile, "Thanks." He turned and went back down the porch steps, walking to the driveway before turning and waving. "Bye then."

Lily rolled her eyes and walked into the house without bidding him goodbye as well.

**Ouch. Oh well. I'll be seeing her soon anyway.**

* * *

><p>"Hullo, what can I get for you?"<p>

**There she is.**

James brought his attention to the girl in front of him and grinned. He leaned across the white counter and lowered his voice. "Actually, I was hoping to get that girl," he subtly motioned to the other girl working behind the counter, "to help me, if you don't mind."

The girl in front of him, Tammy her nametag read, twirled a curly lock of hair on her finger. "Am I not good enough?" she asked, jokingly.

She actually was quite pretty, with long, dark, crazy curly hair, and mixed-looking features.

**Sirius might be into her. **

James glanced back at Sirius. He was sitting on the curb outside, watching the cars, bikes, and girls go by with interest.

James turned back to the girl, "You're great," he said. "But if you could do me this one favour, you'd be amazing," he winked and she raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Oh, alright."

He grinned, "Thanks."

"Just call me 'amazing'," the girl sang as walked the length of the counter to tap her co-worker on the shoulder.

Lily turned as she finished pouring the last bit of strawberry milkshake from the blender into the cup. "Thank you," she told the woman with the little boy on her hip as she passed the cup over the counter.

She looked at Tammy. "What is it?" she asked.

Tammy smiled, "Charming over there has requested _your_ help."

Lily leaned around the other girl to catch a glimpse of the 'Charming' in question.

_He found me. How the hell did he—_

"What's wrong?" Tammy asked. She didn't know Lily that well, she'd only spent a couple of days with her now, but the look of repulsion that passed over her features wasn't missed. "I think he's cute."

"Yeah, looks can be deceiving," Lily muttered.

"He seems nice," Tammy said.

Lily rolled her eyes.

_He's a good actor. _

She glanced at the group of people coming into the shop and sighed, "Fine. Can you take handle this group then?"

Tammy nodded and they slid by each other so Lily go to the register.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

James ran a hand through his hair. "I called your house—"

"You got my number?"

"It was in the phone book!"

"You have a phone?"

"Yes," James said. "_And_ a phone book."

_Great. _

"Why are you here?" Lily asked. "I thought we agreed that you weren't to—"

"Go back to your house," James finished. "And I didn't. But when I called, your mum told me you worked here, so I thought I'd drop by."

**How angry is she?**

"Well think again, Potter, and _leave_," Lily ordered.

James stepped aside as a man came up to pay and Lily worked the cash register. He waited until she had finished with the customer before talking again.

"Oh come on," he said. "What are you doing after work?"

"I'm going home, Potter," Lily told him. "And praying that I won't be bothered by you again."

"Lily, really," James said.

"Evans," Lily corrected offhandedly.

"Your summer needs some adventure."

"And you're not it," Lily snapped angrily.

James sighed and Lily looked down, the Polly's Parlour baseball cap, mandatory for all employees, blocking her expression from his view.

James turned to leave but stopped. "Um, I sort of promised Sirius ice cream."

"What would you like?" Lily asked.

"One chocolate, one vanilla," James requested.

Lily got a cone out and started with the chocolate. After packing the ice cream onto it she handed it over to James and then got the vanilla.

He handed her enough for the two scoops and she put it in the register, going to hand him his change.

James shook his head and held the two cones. "A tip," he told her.

"I don't want your charity," she said, thrusting the money out toward him again.

**Oh come on.**

She waited for him to take his change and he shrugged. "Look," he held up the cones, "I don't have any hands. So unless you want to put that in my pocket yourself…you'll just have to keep it."

_Ugh. I'm not going to—ugh._

Lily huffed. "Merlin, Potter."

James sighed, "Fine. Then…give it to," it took him a second, "Tammy. I'm sure she'd appreciate it."

Lily rolled her eyes and held the money out to Tammy. "Here."

Tammy considered it for a second before pocketing the money and smiling at James. "Thanks, this is going towards my car."

_Yes. All two pounds of it._

"No problem," James said, licking the vanilla ice cream that was beginning to drip. "Bye, Lily."

"Bye, Potter," Lily mumbled.

He walked out the shop and Lily watched as he handed Sirius the chocolate ice cream and Sirius jumped to his feet.

Tammy wandered over to Lily and stared out at the two boys as well.

_What are they talking about?_

Sirius glanced through the window at them and Lily immediately looked at the counter top.

"His friend is hot too," Tammy commented.

_Oh gross._

Lily shook her head. "We should get back to work."

"Nobody's in here," Tammy said, which was true, the place was deserted at the moment.

_Whatever._

Lily ignored the boys and turned to the stacks of cups behind her. She began to reorganize them by size and resisted the urge to turn and watch the boys' conversation.

A slight breeze came in as the door opened again and turned back to the register.

"You're back," Tammy said.

_He's back._

Lily opened her mouth to tell James to leave again but he held up a hand as he licked his ice cream. "Don't worry, Lily. I'm not here to bother you again."

_Oh._

"So what are you here for?" Lily asked.

James strode up to the counter in front of Tammy and smirked. "I was actually wondering what time you finish here at. My brother and I could use something to do for the afternoon and you look like you might know someplace good."

_What?_

Tammy shrugged, "Sure. My shift ends at three thirty."

James checked his watch.

**In an hour.**

"Great," James grinned. "We'll come back for you then."

"I'll be here," Tammy said.

James waved and headed to the door again.

**Casually.**

He turned back at the last moment and looked at Lily. "Are you sure you don't want to tagalong?"

Lily glared, "I'm sure."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this took so long. Things got busy and this was over half finished for a while but I wasn't done deciding things yet. Either way there it is and please please please review.

Anyways,

Scarlett


	5. A Work Visit

"Well?" Sirius asked, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"She didn't even blink," James complained.

"_Yet._" Sirius and James headed down the street. "But, trust me, she won't be able to resist."

**It's Lily Evans. She can do anything. And everything. **

James shrugged. "Tammy was good for it though."

Sirius nodded. "The girl working with her?"

"That would be her."

"Cool name."

"Tammy?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"I guess."

"So what do we do now, mate?"

"We could go home until—"

**the hour is up.**

Sirius cut James off with a sharp nudge and a nod at a group of girls lying in the sun at the park across the street. "Or you could wingman for me," he suggested.

James surveyed the group of girls. He couldn't get a very good look at them from his angle. "Which one?" he asked.

Sirius shrugged, "Let's find out."

He crossed the one-way street in a few long strides, not even noticing the grey car that was forced to stop abruptly just two feet behind him.

**Somehow I feel that was Padfoot's fault…**

The car's horn honked loudly as James' held up a hand apologetically and followed Sirius in a jog across the street. Once on the other side James caught up to Sirius as he looked at the girls.

"So what's the plan?" James asked.

"That one," Sirius pointed to a blonde, situated between three other girls.

**...Alright.**

James looked over the options and then sauntered up to the group, putting a couple of the girls in his shadow and out of the sun.

"Hey!" The blonde and the brunette laying next to her looked up. They both gave James' the once-over as well as Sirius, who had come up beside him. They looked at each other and then at the boys. "You're blocking the sun."

Sirius smirked, "You girls from around here?"

"Not us," the brunette replied. "Just Anna." She pointed out a tall girl with light brown hair on the other side of the blonde. "I'm Laura, by the way. And this is Claire," she nodded toward the blonde and Sirius grinned, sitting down in front of them.

The girls seemed surprised and Claire pointed to the fourth girl on the other side of Anna. "And that's Olivia."

**Like we'll remember.**

Sirius stuck a hand out to Claire, "I'm Sirius."

She shook it with a smile. "Really?"

"Siriusly," he replied.

**Oh Merlin.**

"And you would be...?" Laura prodded, staring at James.

"I would be James," he answered.

"Well, James, Sirius," Anna began, "what exactly brings you two here?"

Even though the question was blatantly directed at Sirius— the way she was looking at him was more than obvious— James was the one to respond. Sirius was there for Claire and James just had to entertain the rest of them.

"Is it that obvious we haven't been here long?"

Anna smiled, "I've lived around here since year ten. You don't look a thing like the boys around here."

**Are all the blokes unattractive then?**

"How long are you all here until?" Sirius asked.

The girls all looked at each other.

Olivia giggled. "We were supposed to leave this morning."

"But," Claire quickly added, giving Sirius a slight glance, "we might just stick around here for another hour or so."

**You don't say...**

Sirius shrugged and turned to James. "Mum said she wanted us home for— what was it again?"

"Three thirty," James supplied.

The girls all gave them adoring looks.

**Yeah, right. Girls just believe anything.**

* * *

><p>"You're not actually going with them, are you?" Lily asked a few minutes after James had left the second time.<p>

"Yes, I am," Tammy smiled. "Why not? Will they take me into the woods and feed me to the Big Bad Wolf?"

_Worse, maybe._

"No," Lily said. "But... you don't even know them."

"Lily, if we only ever talked to the people we knew, we wouldn't know very many people," Tammy told her.

"They're arrogant little—"

"They seem perfectly nice."

"Well they aren't."

Two young boys came in, leaning their bikes on the window outside, and Tammy handled them while Lily waited. Once the two boys had thanked her and went back out the door Tammy turned to Lily.

"If you are so concerned why don't you come with me?"

_I am not going to be a 'tagalong' as Potter so eloquently put it. _

"Because I have enough sense to know that going with the two buffoons is a waste of my time," Lily replied.

"Suit yourself, then," Tammy said, adjusting her _Polly's_ hat and her long, curly ponytail that looped through it. "How do you know the two cuties anyway?"

_Not cuties._

"From school," Lily answered distractedly.

"Ugh." Tammy sighed longingly. "What school do _you_ go to?"

_Calm. Casual. It's no big deal. _

"Boarding school," Lily replied. "In Scotland."

_Truth._

"They're from Scotland?" Tammy asked.

_They have English accents, stupid._

"Well, no," she said quickly. "But a lot of the kids that go there are from all over."

Tammy nodded. "That's so cool. What's it called?"

"What?"

"The school. What's it called?"

"Oh," Lily turned the other way as she mumbled something incoherent.

"Pardon?"

"Um..."

_Merlin. What was the name again...?_

"Scotland's School for," Lily racked her brain, "Gifted," she finished carefully.

"So the kids there are extra talented, then?" Tammy asked, picking up a rag and wiping down the counter.

"You could say that," Lily replied.

"Sounds like fun."

Lily smiled, "It is."

"And with boys like that I'm sure it's _tons_ of fun," Tammy grinned suggestively and laughed.

_The opposite really._

"You know," Lily glanced at the clock, mounted on the wall behind them, "you don't even know their names."

Tammy seemed to think about this for a moment. "James," she said after a pause. "The one who came in here is James."

Lily's mouth dropped open.

_How did she know...?_

"I'm wrong?" Tammy questioned.

Lily shook her head. "Well, no. I mean, yes, you're right. But..."

"Lucky guess," said Tammy. "You talked to him the same way you talked about the 'annoying boy who kept writing you'. James."

_I guess I did mention that...didn't I?_

"Oh," was all she could say.

"Although, if I had known the annoying boy looked like _that_ and was more of a charming _man_," Lily shook her head while Tammy smiled, "I wouldn't have been so sympathetic."

_You will be when you get to know him. __If__ you get to know him. Which you really shouldn't..._

"Yeah... Look, I just don't think it a good idea for you to go with the two of them," Lily advised. "They're just..."

"Lily," Tammy interrupted, "look, it's really nice that you care and all...but they seem like nice guys, and unless you can give me a..._legitimate _reason why they're not...I'd like to get to know them."

_No. No you don't._

But Lily didn't want to push Tammy on it. For one thing, she hadn't even known the girl for a week yet, and for another, well...in all honesty who Tammy hung out with wasn't Lily's business.

As an elderly couple walked into the store Lily put on a bright smile and let the conversation drop. Lily helped the couple and ignored the fact that Tammy was already checking her makeup in the mirror.

_Oh Merlin._

* * *

><p>At three thirty, Tammy pulled her cap off her head and lifted the counter top to stand on the other side.<p>

Tammy quickly turned to Lily. "Do I look okay?"

Lily nodded just as Kenny walked through the door.

Tammy turned quickly, then, seeing as it was only Kenny she looked at Lily.

"You didn't even look," she complained.

Lily laughed, "You look great." And she was being honest too. Tammy was wearing a cute denim skirt and a cap-sleeved, turquoise shirt. Lily looked down at what she was wearing; a plain, gray t-shirt and red and white track shorts.

_You certainly look better than I do._

"What are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing," Tammy said. "Just meeting up with a couple of guys."

Kenny's eyes widened as he joined Lily behind the counter.

"Hey, Kenny," Lily smiled.

Kenny gave her a toothy, boyish grin, "Hey, Lily."

_Aw, he's so cute._

Kenny was the owner's nephew. He was only eight years old, and he didn't say too much, but he spent most of his time in the store, just standing behind the counter and watching people work or sitting at a table and reading some sort of non-fiction book.

Kenny's fingers tapped, fidgety, on the counter as Nate, the owner, came through the door.

Lily walked out from behind the counter and pulled her baseball cap off her head, retying her ponytail at the back of her head.

"Alright, girls," Nate told them, "you're free to go."

"You're leaving?" Kenny asked.

"Our shift is over, Kenny," Tammy told him. She smoothed her hair back and stared out the door.

_Three thirty. I could go home and read Pride and Prejudice again…_

Lily sighed and reached over the counter to grab her bag. She shoved her hat into the front pocket and headed for the door. "Bye Tammy, Kenny." Nate had disappeared into the back room.

"You're not going to stick around?" Tammy asked.

"No," Lily said. "Why?"

"Well I just thought that you might…." Tammy trailed off and glanced at the door again. "Never mind. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

_I might stay to see Potter and Black again? No thanks. I'm getting the hell out of here._

"Alright," she chirped. "See you tomorrow."

She pushed open the glass door and turned right.

_Crap._

**Lily!**

James watched as Lily spun around quickly, her red ponytail whipping around, and began to walk the other way.

"Hang on," James told Sirius, cutting off him off mid-sentence as he talked about how hot Claire was and how stupid Olivia turned out to be.

"What?" Sirius asked as James took off in a jog down the sidewalk to catch up with Lily. "Hey!"

"Lily!" James called.

_Crap. _

Lily kept walking.

"Evans!" James yelled.

_Don't turn. You __can't__ hear him. Keep walking, keep walking._

"Hey," James caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Lily replied.

**Um…**

"Er, you live _that_ way," James jabbed a thumb over his shoulder and Lily scowled.

"It's none of your business where I'm going Potter."

James shrugged. "I guess not. Well, anyway, I'm meeting up with Tammy so…"

_I was freaking there when you made the plans, Potter. _

"Go," Lily told him.

"Right," James turned to go back to the ice cream shop and then stopped. "And you're sure you're not coming?"

"Positive."

"Okay then."

**Damn it. Padfoot said this would work. Why the hell isn't it working?**

_Damn it Potter, turn around and __leave__ already._

**She can't see it as giving in…she has to agree because she **_**has **_**to…**

"Shit," James swore. "I got ice cream on my shirt."

He angled himself so she wouldn't be able to see the non-existent ice cream. He pulled his wand from his pocket and Lily's eyes widened as slapped his hand.

"What?" James asked 'innocently'.

Lily rolled her eyes. "You're in front of muggles you dolt. You can't use magic whenever you like."

"Oh," James said, holding back a smirk. "Is Tammy a muggle?"

"Yes, you idiot," Lily snapped.

**Come on…**

_Merlin, he and Black are going to be the end of the wizarding world as we know it. What if he did that in front of Tammy? Oh my Merlin, what if he did that in front of Tammy?_

"Oh," James repeated. "She doesn't know you're a witch then?"

"No, and I'd like to keep it that way," Lily said. "Merlin, you and Black can't be trusted around muggles," she muttered.

James nodded, "Alright. Well 'bye then."

"I don't think it's a good idea that you go with Tammy," Lily announced.

**Really?**

"Look, I have to go," James told her.

Lily followed behind him. "Potter, seriously, you can't be trusted not to use magic around her."

"Cancelling on her now would be rude."

_Cancelling? It's not like you asked her __out__ out. Just tell her you're busy!_

Lily walked back into Polly's behind James without thinking.

"There he is," Tammy said to Sirius. They both turned. "Ready to go?" Tammy asked.

"Ye-"

James was cut off by Lily pulling him to the side by his arm.

"Ow," James said flatly.

"I'm not kidding Potter," she snapped.

"If you're so worried why don't you join us?" James asked.

"Fine. I will."

"Really, Lily I mean—wait. You will?"

"I'm not letting you corrupt an innocent girl like Tammy."

"Are we going?" Tammy questioned.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Sorry this took so long it's so short and unedited. Things are getting busier and busier so it's getting challenging to find time to write and update. My apologies. **

**Please review and let me know what you think. Also, this story probably will not follow exactly the time it was set in. In fact, they may go to a dance club pretty soon so no flaming about how things shouldn't exist yet. Thanks :)**

**ANyways,**

**Scarlett**


	6. A Missed Fact

Lily crossed her arms and muttered a reluctant 'thank you' to Sirius as he held open the door. The four of them stood on the sidewalk for a moment before Lily sighed. "Alright. Well…where are we going?"

Tammy blushed, "Um, I don't know really. Where did you guys want to go?"

"You tell us," James shrugged. "I'm good for anything."

Tammy looked at Lily nervously. Lily rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned to tammy, "You brought your car, right?"

_You didn't even __consider__ what we'd be doing?_

Tammy nodded.

"Alright, let's go see a movie then."

Her face lit up, "Sure! Who wants shotgun?"

**Shot…gun? **

"I do," Sirius shrugged and followed behind Tammy towards her car.

James nudged Sirius' back. "You don't know what the hell that is."

"So? Neither do you. Sounds cool enough."

They got to the car and James opened the door, gesturing to let Lily get in the car first. "Go ahead," Lily said.

James shook his head, "Ladies first."

Tammy was already in the front seat and Sirius on the passenger side. Not wanting to make a scene Lily got into the backseat with only a slight glare shot at James.

_He probably just wanted to stare at my arse. Great. _

James followed Lily into the car and once they were all seated Tammy pulled out from the curb and down the main road.

"Gordon's, right?" Tammy asked, glancing in the mirror to look at Lily.

"Yeah," Lily agreed.

_Merlin, could he __take__ up any more space?_

James knees spread wide and he relaxed back into the seat, effectively taking up a three quarters of the backseat. Lily was scrunched up in the corner behind Tammy, trying not to make any physical contact with him.

James leaned over a bit, "What's Gordon's?" he asked.

"Gordon Theatre," she replied looking out the window.

They passed by Carlton movie theatre and Lily sighed.

_Why couldn't that be the good movie theatre? Why do you have to drive all the way to Gordon just to see a movie?_

She knew she didn't really have a right to complain. If they wanted they could easily go to the Carlton theatre, within walking distance of everything else. But Carlton theatre always played the mushy romances and drama movies. It was aimed towards middle-aged and older couples out on dates. In order to see any of the good movies in theatres you had to drive twenty minutes out of town to the Gordon theatre.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Lily, seeing as she'd rather get a ride or drive herself the twenty minutes away than sit in the smaller Carlton theatre with a bunch of couples who barely watch the terrible movie anyway. But sitting in the crammed backseat with James Potter, at that moment she'd have sooner chosen the bad movie.

**Is she okay?**

"Are you alright?" James asked, nudging her knee with his.

She jumped and moved herself even further into the corner of the backseat and her nose practically flat against the window as she stared out.

"Are you alright?" James repeated.

"A little claustrophobic," she mumbled.

"Oh!" He moved over to give her more space and then reached forward and tapped Tammy on her right shoulder. "Hey, Tammy?" he said.

She turned slightly and Lily's eyes widened and she looked ahead through the windshield figuring she might as well, seeing as Tammy wasn't. They passed a speed limit sign and Lily hesitantly glanced at the speedometer.

_Oh Merlin. Tammy, eyes on the road. Eyes on the road…eyes on the road. I swear if we get into an accident…_

"Yeah?" Tammy said.

"Could you open the windows or something?" James requested. "Lily's feeling a little claustrophobic and it's kind of stuffy."

"Oh, yeah sure," Tammy smiled at him and then turned back around in her seat. Her hands returned to nine and three o'clock on the steering wheel and Lily sighed in relief.

"Hey, um…" Tammy looked at Sirius. "Sirius, could you just…" she pointed at the window crank.

Sirius stared at it. "Sure."

"Turn it Black," Lily whispered.

"Oh!" Sirius turned the crank and the window went down.

Tammy put her window down as well and James followed suit. Lily went to put hers down but Tammy laughed.

"Sorry, Lily," she said. "That one's indefinitely stuck. Bear with the old car."

Lily leaned back in her seat.

Sirius made small talk with Tammy in the front and James turned to Lily.

"So, what have you been up to since school ended?" he asked.

Lily looked at him. "Nothing really."

**Right. Okay then.**

Between Lily and James the rest of the car ride was silent.

They pulled into the theatre's parking lot and they all got out of the little car. Tammy looked up at the sign.

"Next movie's in five minutes," she said. "I'll buy the tickets."

* * *

><p><strong>That was great.<strong>

_Oh my goodness. Take me home. I cannot believe i sat through that._

The movie was good. A sort of romantic comedy, cute but not mushy. What ruined it was the side comments Lily had to keep trying to ignore throughout the entire thing. James kept poking her and asking her questions. He was continuously whispering his thoughts on the how stupid the main male character was. Which, true, Lily had been thinking the same things, but he didn't have to comment on it.

_So bloody annoying._

The ride back was fairly uneventful. That is, until Tammy asked where everybody wanted to be dropped off.

"Home, right Padfoot?" James said.

Sirius confirmed this with a nod.

"Where do you live?"

"Er," James looked at Lily hesitantly. "Left here, then a right. Number forty-two."

_Left here. Then a right? Where exactly are they going?_

Tammy followed James' directions and then pulled into the driveway of the house numbered 42.

It was a nice house. Painted a pale blue with white doors and shutters, it was tall without appearing too big.

Lily turned to James. "Wait. You live _here_?"

"Nice house," Tammy commented.

"Yes," James answered Lily.

"You're kidding," Lily said angrily. "This is like—"

James quickly extracted himself from the car, moving so quickly he tumbled out the door to get his footing on the driveway.

"Wait," Lily said. She got out of the car as well and walked around to the other side as James rushed out a 'thank you' to Tammy and then practically ran to the door.

Sirius thanked Tammy as well and got her phone number before getting out of the car.

Lily caught his arm, "How long have you guys been here?" she demanded.

Sirius glanced at the front door, left open by a hasty James, and then back at Lily. "I don't think I'm authorized to divulge that information to you."

Lily smacked his arm. "Black!"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I'm going inside! Please don't follow me."

Lily glared at him. "Lily," Tammy called. "Did you want me to drive you home?"

Lily looked through the window at Tammy and then at the house. "That's okay, thanks," she told her. "I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yeah," Tammy nodded. "See you tomorrow."

As Tammy pulled away and headed down the street, Lily took a deep breath and headed up to the front door. She tried to open the door but they had already locked it. Pulling out her wand she pointed it at the key hole and looked around before muttering, "_Alohamora_."

Once it was unlocked she opened the door and stepped inside. "Potter!" she yelled. "Black!"

**She'll find you eventually. Go talk to her, Prongs.**

_Get out here Potter. _

…**okay…and go, Prongs. Go!**

"Hello," James came out of the kitchen wearing a confident grin.

Her jaw set as she went towards him. "You live here," she gritted her teeth. "What. The. Hell?"

"Yes, I live here—" James started but Lily cut him off.

"Are you so intent on _stalking_ me that you had to come into my _neighbourhood_?" She threw her hands up. "Merlin, Potter! That's creepy! And you know, if I didn't go to school with you and have my wand on me at all times, I'd file for a restraining order! I cannot believe you'd come all the way over here! And—"

"I didn't come here to stalk you!" James exclaimed.

"Really, Potter?" Lily said incredulously. "You just _happened_ to live in the neighbourhood?"

**Yes!**

"Don't pull that bull with me," Lily snapped. "You live in some huge mansion far north of here."

"Who's stalking who here?" James asked.

_You. You're stalking __me__. Admit it!_

"How long have you been here?" she demanded.

"Three days," he told her.

_Three days…_

"Why, what happened to your mansion?" she asked condescendingly.

He tried to keep cool as he replied, "Nothing. My parents are vacationing in Italy. They got this place for Sirius and me to stay for the couple weeks."

_Why? The mansion wasn't big enough for the two of them and their egos?_

"Again," she said, "it just _happened_ to be here?"

"Yeah," he insisted. "I just got really, really lucky."

"Well, if you continue to stalk me you're not going to call it 'luck' much longer," she threatened.

He sighed. "Look, I'm not stalking you, okay?"

"I'm sorry, what do _you_ call it when someone obsessively tries to find you and then _follows_ you around," she spat.

**Love and dedication?**

James voiced his thought and Lily crossed her arms angrily and looked at him like he was crazy. "I—I—"

"Aw, Love, have I got you tongue-tied?" he joked.

Her mouth dropped open. "Merlin, Potter! I can't stand you!" she screamed.

"Ooh," Sirius winced as he jogged down the stairs, walking right past the two of them and towards the kitchen. "Wrong move Prongsie," he called back.

**No shit.**

Lily sighed. "Let me get this straight." She put a hand to her forehead and took a deep breath before look at him. "When you came here you had no idea this was where I lived?"

He nodded.

"And you've been living here for three days?"

Again he nodded.

"And you just neglected to mention the fact that you lived twenty minutes away?"

"You never asked."

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm just supposed to believe you?"

"I'd like it if you did. I'm telling you the truth."

"Fine."

**You believe me?**

"I believe you," she said.

"Good," he said. "So….do you want something to eat or drink?" he offered hopefully.

_Really?_

She raised an eyebrow. "Just trying to be a good host," he shrugged. "My mother always told me that the point was to keep the guest as long as you can. Offer whatever you have." He grinned proudly and she rolled her eyes.

_Tammy's gone. You're going to have to walk at least twenty minutes to get home; you might as well. _

"Sure," she agreed.

**Really?**

James walked past her to shut the door, left open from when Lily followed them inside and then walked back to her and led her to the kitchen.

It was a rather large kitchen. A round, wooden, table with four chairs was to the side, long counter tops that gleamed they were so clean lined a wall, a tall refrigerator, a stove and oven, bar stools and an island in the center, a pantry, wooden cabinets, hardwood floors, and pots a pans that hung on the yellow-gold walls.

Sirius sat at the island, drinking from a mug and watching the two with interest.

"What do you want?" he asked. He opened the refrigerator and looked around, "We've got…well. Nothing," he said. "But Pip can whip you up anything you like."

"Pip?" Lily asked.

"Pip, Miss," a house elf curtsied in front of her, wearing a faded blue frock and white apron, and smiled.

"Oh, hello," Lily smiled.

"What would Miss like?" the elf asked.

"Anything is fine," Lily assured.

The elf glanced at the clock. "Is Miss staying for supper?" Pip asked.

James nodded enthusiastically.

"No," Lily said quickly.

Pip looked at James.

"Lily, it's just past six," he said. "You should stay for dinner."

Lily looked at the clock behind her.

_Crap. My parents are probably wondering where I am…Merlin, I'm going to be in trouble._

Lily closed her eyes for a second and sighed. "Do you have a phone?" she asked.

James nodded proudly. "In the corridor, on the table."

Lily stepped into the corridor and saw the small side table by a closet door, on it was a beige telephone. She picked it up and dialled, listening to it ring.

"Hello?" came her mother's pleasant voice.

"Hi, mum, it's Lily."

"Lily!" Not so pleasant anymore. "Lily where are you? Your father and I have been waiting on you for dinner. You said you'd be home by three thirty."

"I'm at a—"

_Friend's house._

Lily glanced back at the kitchen and then lowered her voice. "I'm at a friend's house," she said into the phone.

"Who?" her mother questioned.

Lily sighed, "James Potter."

"James Potter?"

She could hear her father's voice in the background. "She's at a boy's house?"

"Oh shush Paul," her mum scolded. "The same James I met yesterday?"

"Yes," she answered bitterly, "that would be the one."

"Is she coming home?" her father asked. She could hear how cranky he was getting. Obviously he was quite hungry. Her father was one of the nicest men in the world but on an empty stomach he became the grouchiest.

"I don't know," her mum told him. "Lily, darling, are you coming home soon?"

_Dad won't be happy if he can't eat soon. Mum sounds beyond excited that I'm actually at a 'friend's' house…_

"I…" Lily held back tinge of disgust from her voice, "I'm going to stay here for dinner. They invited me."

"They?" her mother repeated. "Well who else is there?"

"Oh, just James and his brother," she responded. "You go ahead and have dinner."

"Be home before eleven."

_She gets her hopes up way too high._

"Sure, Mum. Eleven."

"Bye Sweetie."

"Bye, Mum."

Lily hung up the phone and turned. She jumped back and shrieked, nearly falling over.

James caught her by her upper arms and steadied her. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. Are you alright?"

"Don't do that," Lily said, pushing him away. "Were you standing behind me the whole time?"

**Not the ****whole ****time.**

"No," he answered honestly.

"It's seen as rude to eavesdrop on other people's phone conversations."

"I wasn't aware."

She pushed him again.

"You're staying for dinner then?" he smirked.

"Yes," she replied tightly. "If that's alright."

"Fine by me."

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while...or maybe it just seems like a while to me. But there it is. **

**I hope you liked it. **

**Please review I could use the comments. Thanks.**

**Anyways,**

**Scarlett**


End file.
